


Dig in(to my heart)

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, SenChrome - Free for All, SenChromeMonthMarch2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vampire AU, Vampire!Senkuu, blood sucking, low key mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku is hungry, and Chrome may just like helping him more than he thought he would.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: TKS SenChrome Month - March 2020





	Dig in(to my heart)

Blood. Isn’t that where all vampire stories begin? Teeth digging sharp into the skin of prey- which may or may not be human. Crimson eyes with slit pupils that stare demonic into your soul. Hungry, so so hungry. 

“I’m hungry, Chrome.”

“Senku,” Chrome feels the wood chill his spine but it’s not the only thing that makes him shiver. 

The open observatory lets the eyes of a thousand stars look upon them. Chromes face heats up in contrast with the cool air. Senku, the blood sucking, fang barring, red eyed demon pins him to the floor. There is no ill will or hatred- not even intent to taste. 

Only pain. 

“The animals are not enough Chrome- I need..” he stops, so shocked that he didn’t need to finish his sentence and Chrome was already barring his neck for him. 

The human raises a hand to cup Senku’s face, running his thumb over pale skin. Relief is there now. The vampire smiles wide, fangs shown to the world and to his willing prey. 

“I trust you, Senku.” Chrome was the only one who knew what Senku really was. And so far, Senku has done absolutely nothing to cause alarm. Nothing he’d call dangerous outside of scientific endeavors. The most close he came to concerning Chrome was during the grand bout when he was bleeding. Senku had smelled his blood then. He wonders if he did now, being so close. Wonders if he could hear the thrum of adrenaline in his ears despite his calm disposition. 

The fangs sink into Chrome rough, enough to cause a gasp. Senku holds him tight. Chrome wraps an arm around him, holding his head their as he looked back up to the watching stars. 

Something odd, Chrome realizes, is how strange the sensation feels. His body wants to run. Senku is a vampire, and he could surely kill him if he so wished. Even if he lost control he could. The vampire’s fingers curl tight into Chrome’s clothes. So desperate to stay grounded in reality rather than lose himself in the blood bound heavens. As weird as the sensation was, Chrome decided he doesn’t hate it. 

“Your blood is so sweet and mature... it reminds me of Byakuya’s..”

Senku whispers to him, chin stained by red. He licks over where he had made his mark. It was obvious he wasn’t done, simply giving Chrome a breather. He wasn’t taking a lot at once, pacing himself, making sure Chrome was completely okay. The teeth sink in again. This time Chrome feels his toes curl along with a gasp. 

“Senku.” He holds his head where it is, feeling whisked away by clouds. It feels good. His eyes close. The vampire seems happy with what he’s doing, slowly edging himself into Chrome’s taste. He wonders what it was like to need it. To be hyper aware of every sound, smell, and sight. To get weary in the sun but unable to get sleepy at night. 

A pale hand makes its way down Chrome’s body. And oh, to the sudden place that had been slowly awakening with the new sensation. He’s sure Senku felt it against him- he guesses there’s no point in ignoring it now. 

Not when his hand slips under the hem of his pants, just as his teeth sink further into his skin. Chrome whines,eyes fluttering up. Was this normal? No, certainly not. 

Senku hums, acknowledging how ready he is as he moves his hand up and down the human’s throbbing member. He sucks rough to make his body jolt and Chrome can feel the breath of his laugh against the skin. 

“Senku,” how many times would Chrome say that tonight? The name of the person he admired- adored- hell, maybe even had a crush on. A student’s crush, he told himself. 

His hand curls into that wild platinum field. 

“I’m- I...” Chrome swallows the drool in his mouth, squirming as he tries to push up into the stimulation. Senku probably wasn’t well practiced- but neither was Chrome. And he can’t help but love every squeeze and smooth motion that sends signals around his body. His heart drums in his ears. 

Senku only suckles every now and then- waiting for the right moment to continue his meal Chrome graciously offered him. 

A gasp and a quiet, under the breath moan vibrates around the observatory and out towards the sky. Chrome orgasms hastily, hips rocking into the vampire’s hand. He feels it again, the sensation of his blood being coaxed out of him and into the mouth of the other. 

His body shakes until it’s over. When Senku stops stroking every last inch of pleasure from him. When his toothy grasp releases Chrome’s willing skin. He laps at the mark again, licking away any red that clings to the skin, sucking at his mark graciously to help it close. It wouldn’t heal so soon, but he doesn’t think Chrome will mind. 

The brunette, blood drained and worn, looks to Senku. His chin is still covered, face flushed pink in his own heavenly state. 

“Why did you...?”

“You were enjoying it so much, I thought I’d help you out in return.” He licks over his fangs, wiping away the excess with his tongue. 

“I’m so tired.” Chrome laughs, “but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.. having my blood drained and all.”

Senku nods and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. It’s surprising, but Chrome finds it less so than the hand that had snuck into his pants moments ago. He kisses back, feeling the blood smear over his own face as well. 

“Thank you.” A desperate whisper against matching red lips. 

“I want to do this for you from now on... how long until you can feed from me again?” Chrome feels his desire swelling out. Anything he could do to help the other, he would. 

Senku knew there was no arguing with him. He laughs light, “two months, give or take.” 

Chrome nods slowly at those words. “And you will be okay until then?”

“Sure.”

The human pulls him down, close, into a warm embrace that he doesn’t want to end. Senku doesn’t fight it. Holds close to him. Smiles. 

“You can always count on me.” Chrome closes his eyes. He’s tired. Terribly so. He breathes out and loosens his grip. Senku takes care of him after cleaning his own mouth. Cleans Chrome’s wound and his stained clothes. Puts him on their shared sleeping rug, covering him and letting him rest. He stays by his side the whole night, willing his awful, terrible instincts to stop telling him to take more. 

Running a hand through Chrome’s hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. He looks up at the diamond sky again. Recognizing the little changes that it had went through. Listens to the chirps of bugs and the light snoring coming from the other. Thinking to himself how lucky he was.

“I knew I could count on you, Chrome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh here it is!!! The first of my senchrome month contribution!!! I love imagining Senkuu as a vampire and then shoving my blood drawing kink onto Chrome XD I hope you enjoyed it! Share some love in the comments if you have some >w<
> 
> To join The Kingdom of Shipping discord server:  
> [Click here!](https://discord.gg/T4sYthM)


End file.
